ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Spark Dolls
are the transformed bodies of Ultras, monsters, and aliens from various universes. History New Ultraman Retsuden Some time prior to the series, a multiversal war named the Dark Spark War raged between the side of good and the side of evil, with the participants being comprised of the Ultramen versus the monsters and aliens for the universe. In the middle of the battle a dark giant appeared, looming over everyone else and transformed them into Spark Dolls. It was then that an Ultraman named Ginga fought the dark figure however their battle ended in a draw, resulting in both being changed into Spark Dolls locked away in their respective devices. The devices and the Spark Dolls fell to Earth where the Ginga Spark was eventually found and housed in the Ginga Shrine as a holy object. Years later, Hikaru Raido found the Ginga Spark and the presence of this object caused the various Spark Dolls hidden around his hometown to being to activate. In response the villain's lackey Alien Valky, Alien Icarus and Alien Nackle Gray began going about giving the Dark Dummy Spark to corrupt minded individuals to sow chaos on Earth. In aftermath of Ginga's battle with Lugiel, the curse befall on the Spark Dolls was lifted as they return back to their home worlds. Ultraman Ginga S The Spark Dolls appeared again in the second season of Ultraman Ginga. Their sudden appearance seems to be caused by the Alien Chibu known as Exceller. Their origin is unknown, but some dialogue implies that may have also been in some manner of battle. It is also noted that the Victorium Crystals apparently have a similar energy signature to that of Spark Dolls. Ultraman Victory, a subterranean Ultra Warrior portrayed the ability to partially manifest their powers through the use of UlTrans. Ultraman X In Ultraman X, Spark Dolls were scattered around the globe and stored beneath the Earth's surface and in its oceans. They were also treated as OOParts, possibly since said world is a parallel dimension in contrast to the Ultraman Ginga timeline. However, a strange purple solar flare bathed the Earth and triggered OOPArts from around the world, thus they awakened and rampaged, causing worldwide panic. Due to this, Xio was formed and fifteen years later, Ultraman X arrived on Earth to fight these threats. Ultraman X's Xanadium Ray had a similar effect to Dark Lugiel, which involved turning/reverting a target to its Spark Doll state. In this universe, Spark Dolls were not only OOPArts in Earth, but also weapons used by any available alien factions, as shown when Alien Zarab reanimated Bemstar and Alien Nackle Bandero stole them to sell for his client. Certain planets like Planet Gold create their own robot, Rudian, which was the first Ultra Kaiju to be naturally a Spark Doll. Later, Sparks Dolls from defeated Kaiju and Seijin would be kept by Xio as they used the Spark Dolls' elements in creating Cyber Cards. This is eventually an advantage for the Spark Dolls as their consciousness were shared to the Cyber Monster, allowing them to fight in the reality even with their original bodies in stasis. However, for them to be used, the user must gain their approval first. Once the negotiation turns out to be successful, their Spark Doll would appear and the user Realize them. vibrating after detecting a nearby threat.]] As it seems that the traits of Spark Dolls in this world were reduced to mindless dolls, but eventually they are observant and well aware of the surroundings. At the very least, they had the ability to foresight any danger they would face by vibrating themselves to alert anyone. Thankfully via the usage of Gao Diction from Xio Devizer, humans are capable understanding their messages. Trivia *The only known conscious Spark Doll appeared to be Ultraman Taro, however, Ginga spoke in episode 6, revealing that he too, was still conscious, which was why Hikaru cannot transform at will. *Despite speaking in Spark Doll Theater, all of Hikaru's Spark Dolls have had their consciousness sealed (Spark Doll Theater is a comedy show and not canon). *Spark Dolls are the first transformation items to have a major toy-line, as they replace the Ultra Monster Series and the Ultra Hero Series. **Their toys are officially known as the Ultra Hero 500 and Ultra Monster 500 series, due to the fact that the figures are 500 Yen each, excluding DX Series. id:Spark Doll Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Ultraman X Category:Weapons Category:Items Category:Series Collectibles Category:McGuffins